Update 10
Am 9. Februar 2011 schrieb Christa folgendes in ihr Tagebuch: The pros & cons of Helping the dead by Christa That whole business with Danny Curtis is making me wonder if we're making a big mistake helping Matt. I mean I know he looks like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, admittedly because it wouldn't have time, but I can't shake the feeling there's a lot he's not telling us. There's just something behind the eyes when he looks at me. It's like someone's handed him a loaded gun and he's just wishing he had more bullets. I think it's time to make a 'Christalist.' It sounds like 'chrysalis', and in much the same way, I hope that something beautiful will emerge in the end.... So, helping Matt, the Pros; 1.It's the right thing to do. Cheesy I know, but somebody murdered a schoolboy in a toilet and no-one knows but us. Catching the killer is morally the right thing to do. Obviously then draining the killer of blood or ripping them to pieces would lose a lot of the moral high ground. So we shouldn't do that. 2.Our crappy little gang is Kind of fun, although I would never admit it to either of them and if they ever somehow got to read this I would claim it was forged. By elves. At gunpoint. 3.We solve Matt's unfinished business, presumably he disappears in a puff of logic, or slides down the holy water chute towards the light or whatever crap Adam is peddling on that particular day. (I still think he's making that 'deaths door' thing up) 4.Matt cooks a mean scrambled egg. All in the melting butter, apparently. And now, the Cons; 1.I don't trust Matt. And that's a biggie. It would help if he wasn't so vague about his death. It's like he's embarrassed to talk about it. And okay, dying in toilet isn't the most glamorous way to go, but if I hear him say 'Oh it's all a bit hazy,' one more time, I'll smack him. With a toilet seat. Just to try and jog his memory. 2.I worry that he's using us for revenge. I mean say it turns out he just slipped, fell and broke his neck on the U-bend. No-one to blame, except maybe the caretaker who didn't mop the toilet floor properly. And his unfinished business is actually to ring one of those ambulance chasing insurance firms. Say that was actually how he died. Would he then just let the bulling go? You know, I don't think he would. 3.If we don't help him, he can't leave. Say we just shrug and give up the investigation get on with double maths, what happens to him then? Does he just stick around? I think that's going to be a yes. And being as we're the only ones who can see him, he's going to stick around with us, isn't he? Following us around. Forever. Yeah. The last one is the clincher. The Christalist has worked it's magic. We should do the right thing. Help this poor lost soul find the trampoline of light, pass through the receiving door of fate. For only through helping Matt's spirit to rest, do we ourselves get some piece and quiet. It's what he would have wanted, after all. Kategorie:Becoming Human Updates Kategorie:Christas Tagebuch